Median
by KCton
Summary: Between ZX and ZXA, the four guardian models were stolen by PnP for Albert. Another PnP One-shot.


Note: I'd love to get some more views on my profile. I update my profile on a regular basis with new ideas, fan-fiction plans, and what I am working on at the moment.

* * *

Mechanical gears grinded, lowering the cold glass. Electronic orders sparked through the wires inside red tubes – connected to the recalibration tubes. The cold, cold circular tubes dropped down into the floor under the base of the chamber. Recalibration wires disconnected from their hostages. Both machines – robots – reploids – androids – landed on their feet, making an audible clunk against the cold metal.

Brother and sister, siblings since their customization of their 'birth'. The mechanization to mortal resemblance allowed man and machine to walk side-by-side. The sibling's mortal, 'life-span' was different from the other androids – more specifically reploids. Shorter than the time Bubonic Plague victims had to live.

200 – 56 – 600

Two hundred fifty-six and six-hundred seconds was their lifespan, the result of a mission failure. It was one of the results of failure; others were lost of personality, slight reprogramming of personality, lost of memory, the list went on. They experienced one or another while they trained for decades, even for hundreds of years. They didn't remember how long it's been. It was impossible to remember even their childhood. Playing like normal kids do was just a blurred memory, a fictitious reminisce of memory of their past before they were captured. Recalibrated, personal identity changed from gentle children to 'voices' of Model W.

"Your mission is to take back the models that Serpent so graciously gave to his underlings. Retrieve these models for the race of the king of Rockmen," echoed a young woman's voice. Another mission – a snatch and grab. The snatch and grab was going to be taking back from a force they encountered before; the Guardians, Vent and Aile, the people who took down Serpent.

"Ha, piece of cake," grunted Prometheus, scythe inactive in his white gloved hand. His sister was quiet, an ever present poker face to mask her emotions. Their transportation was via the Trans Station, relocating them to a private transport station installed just for them. The Trans Station was implanted and kept secret by Albert's rule in legion.

"Three kilometers south of present location. Ten knots at Thirty-two kilometers altitude," beeped the robotic woman again, turning off the leave the siblings with their mission.

A short walk took them to the roof of the building, overlooking a forest at the corner of the city. Distant song-birds tweeted in the early spring morning, butterflies fluttering by in the misty morning air. In the distance the Guardian air-ship mellow-ly floated through the air at 10 knots. This location brought back distorted memories that neither siblings recognized.

"So Albert wants us to get up there ourselves," spoke Prometheus, staring into the direction of the distant air-ship. "Well then, we'll just have to invite ourselves on. Pandora, is there enough room on your staff?"

Pandora nodded, scooting over on her staff to give Prometheus room to sit. Sitting himself down with the inactive scythe in hand, Pandora started the staff's movement. She programmed it forward at thirty kilometers per hour. A bird flew by them, a butterfly fluttering by before it attached itself to Pandora's outstretched hand. A smile replaced the poker face she held before, watching the butterfly before it flew out of her hand.

It was going to take a calculated thirty minutes to get to the air-ship; approaching from below - hugging the tree line. First traveling at thirty kilometers per hour and switching to ninety kilometers when they were right under the ship.

"Prometheus?"

"Hm?"

"Was your memory of the 'plan' wiped in the last recalibration?" Pandora asked, swaying her feet in the wind, the staff keeping with its program without Pandora concentrating on it. She was talking about the 'plan' to break the chains, release them from Albert's torment and from being his hostages. Hostages that will more than likely never be missed.

"Nah, just some more blurred childhood memories. Soon enough it'll be the night we were taken hostage and changed."

"But that's good thing, right? Having the memory of that night being removed?"

"Yep. Though, it would be better if you forgot it. I want to remember why I'm not teasing my baby sist-!" Prometheus was cut off by the staff heaving up; He grabbed the staff's throat in response. It was just a treetop the staff hoped over, avoiding the leaves and twigs by inches.

"You where saying, Prome?" Pandora giggled, turning towards her older sibling - older by a little bit.

"I still remember back before that night Pandora, not much but I remember I teased you," Prometheus teased her, wagging a right index finger at her. Pandora had the staff jump again, even though there was no intruding tree line. Prometheus expected it this time, already one hand on the staff. Prometheus laughed, completely out of character with the facade around everyone else besides Pandora.

She was his sister, why hide his emotions when she had been with him since their 'birth'? The facade was for his enemies, for his victims, for the man that angered him whenever he spoke to them - which was rare besides some missions and when they failed.

"I'm sure this round we'll be able to kill him, Pandora. We'll find where he has been hiding; we'll get close enough to touch him with our weapons. I promise, we'll get free."

Pandora looked at him, staring before smiling as big as her tender features let her. "Yes, and removing the dreaded titles we've gotten by the hunters." Prometheus nodded and looked up. The ship was getting almost directly over head.

"Looks like it'll be show time in a short bit, you ready?" asked Prometheus.

"I've had to be ready, Prome. As long as I know you're alright I can keep fighting for our freedom," Pandora replied, programming the staff to stop under the ship, turn ninety degrees, and accelerate ninety kilometers per hour. Both held the staff with one hand, Pandora holding with two.

A minute passed, they were still ascending.

Another passed, ascending still.

Another minute, they were about to ram the underside of the air-ship.

Pandora programmed the staff to steer right, ninety-degree turn at the edge of the ship. Retain speed, left turn at the roof, rotate ninety degrees right, decrease speed to a slowed stop. They were on the roof of the Air-ship now, and in record time. In no time, Prometheus activated his scythe and cut the bay door apart, letting themselves into the ship. They didn't have decoys for the normal Guardians to hold off, nor any decoys to get Aile's and Vent's attention. They were on their own.

The simple elevator brought them down to the main level, holding the laboratory and Control room, even the Trans Station. 'Simplest escape ever. Escape path either way, Trans Station or forceful escape,' thought Prometheus. With the laboratory in a straight path from the elevator, it was easy to snatch the four models. Not one Guardian in sight, but that would change in a moment. As expected, Vent had already headed them off back to the Trans Station.

"Why are you two here?! Didn't Aile and I finish you off back before Serpent was taken out?" shouted Vent, obviously annoyed at the surprise attack. Prometheus just smirked.

"No reason to tell you, monkey. You're not part of the current agenda, so step aside!" Prometheus had his scythe charged again, challenging Vent if he did want to start a fight. Vent had not noticed the inconspicuous packages Pandora was holding.

"I don't care if we AREN'T part of the current agenda. You attacked the ship first so we deserve an explanation!" challenged Vent, pointing the Model Z's distinct green blade at Prometheus and his teal scythe.

"Let's get going Pandora, no need to get in a fight with a monkey," chuckled Prometheus, turning his attention towards the Control room, where they could get out of the ship without fighting the brunette. Vent charged them, but was rebounded by the shield Pandora's staff shot up.

"You'll get killed if you keep pursuing us, model Z user." Pandora's staff sparked out its electricity at Vent, who blocked with the green saber. A distant 'Vent!' was heard as the elevator rose behind him. Looking behind him, Vent saw Aile, armed with one of the still being tested guns. By the time Vent turned around again, Prometheus and Pandora were gone.

"Damnit!" cursed Vent, punching the wall to his left with the unarmed knuckle. He knew they were already off the ship; and the models he would soon discover were missing.

Pandora set the four, inconspicuous packages onto a small transport system. There would soon be in the hands of Albert, and the new model-users that the Reploid twins suspected to be the reason for the mission. "Great job, Prometheus and Pandora. You've completed the seventy-ninth successful mission in a row. I knew I could count on you two for that mission. Serpent was so careless as to giving the models to the worthless machines of his." That was all the praise the two got for a completed mission, short and uncaring, unlike how long Albert's punishment rants got.

"I'm going to have a glance at the 'replacement' body Albert made. Want to come too, Pandora?" asked Prometheus. They had free time before they had to return to their chains and leashes. Getting up from the seat she had taken at a panel, Pandora nodded. The two took the short walk down the crowded corridors of the laboratory, evading easily the various mechaniloids that took resident.


End file.
